


浮気されたら怒る!もしかしたら泣いちゃうかも

by ocher



Category: ossan's love（sp）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocher/pseuds/ocher
Kudos: 1





	浮気されたら怒る!もしかしたら泣いちゃうかも

“呐，飞鸟，你说，假如你丈夫，一直对你很好很温柔，但是最近突然冷淡下来了，而且原本安排的满满的假日活动，也推脱说不去了，这是不是有什么情况啊？”

“我没有丈夫好吗。”差点和面前这个傻子发展为恋人的飞鸟，微微一笑，以示鄙夷。

“就说是假如嘛......”

“那这绝对是出轨了，出·轨。"飞鸟特地在出轨这两个字上加了重音。对方脸上那即使掩饰，也过明显的表情，勾起了她的好奇心。

“诶诶，什么情况？被长谷川厌烦了?他出轨了?不会吧！！”飞鸟捂着嘴，做出不可置信的表情。“哦，天哪，他不是还在神父面前发誓'请把前辈的人生交给我'吗？哎，男人啊......”飞鸟因自己拙劣的演技，拼命地压抑着嘴角的弧度，偏偏对方连这点小把戏也看不出来，更加失落了，头越垂越低，最后索性趴在了桌子上。

“当然啦，我也有不好的地方，前段时间那么忙，就冷淡了一点嘛。。。但是我也很愧疚啊，还想说最近趁休假好好补偿补偿他的，结果......长谷川那家伙，真是个混蛋。出轨什么的......混蛋长谷，笨蛋长谷......”

春田越说越小声，飞鸟有种下一秒他就要红了眼眶的错觉。这真的是春田吗？是自己那个钢铁直男朋友春田?哦，差点忘了，现在和某男性后辈结婚的他，即使在身上贴上大大的"我是直男"标签，估计也没人会信了。长谷川那家伙，究竟每天都在家干了什么，总觉得春田往越来越不妙的方向发展了。

不经意流露的，诱人的色气。

比以前更甚的，说起话来，宛如天真孩童般撒娇的语气。

就像是下一刻就要成熟过头，流出汁液的水果，散发着过于甜美的气息。却又在那一点上，取得了绝妙的平衡，让他又保有份清纯，不显得淫靡。

这绝对是长谷川的成果......想想以前的春田那全身写满宁折不弯，像掺了沙子的白开水一样的氛围，飞鸟不禁对长谷川肃然起敬。

下班之后回到家，叫着好累啊好累啊，就扑倒在了沙发上。一边用一只眼睛，偷偷瞄着长谷的反应。

对方敷衍地说了句"等会吃饭哦"，就又专心于手里的萝卜了。

明明不久之前，都还是会说完"お帰り"之后，给他一个热情的拥抱的。如果自己赖在沙发上，长谷还会叹口气，放下手里的活，揉揉自己的腰。

咬咬牙，放下前辈的尊严。哒哒哒地跑向厨房，从背后环上长谷的腰，把头靠在他瘦削的肩膀上。抱着他晃来晃去。

"饿死了，晚饭什么时候好嘛，我也要帮忙。"特意拖长了尾音，撒娇意味十足。

长谷最吃自己这一套了。以往只是上目遣，长谷就会有求必应，今天可是大service。

"前辈，你这样我都没法干活了，很危险的，放手啊。饭马上就好了。"

"笨蛋长谷......"

竟然连自己的必杀技都不管用了。春田陷在沙发里，沮丧地思考者。

吃过晚饭，玩了两盘桌上足球，结果都是自己惨败。耍着小性子，说"不玩了!"就洗澡回了卧室。

明明之前都会让着自己的.......

等了好一会，长谷才洗完澡到床上。真是的，再不来我都要睡着了!

熄了灯，窸窸窣窣，悄悄地钻到长谷怀里。

"前辈，你头发蹭的我脖子好痒......别闹了啊，明天早上还要开会呢。"

不管怎么想!长谷绝对很奇怪!

对自己没有兴趣了?已经到手了所以厌倦自己了?真的如飞鸟所说，有了新的对象，不再喜欢自己了?

总而言之，就是世间所说的倦怠期之后的出轨?

才结婚一年半，这么快就对自己没有兴趣了?明明求婚的时候信誓旦旦的，都是骗人的吗？那个时候和自己的第一次也是......明明是连骗带哄，之后还一连好几天都给自己做好吃的，现在竟然自己主动都不接受了吗？

就算是倦怠期，也来的太快了吧！是自己没有魅力的错?

春田又生气又委屈，甩开长谷川搭在自己身上的手，抓了抓被子，转过身，缩在了双人床的角落里。

翌日，把这些事情告诉了飞鸟。

"这绝对是出轨没错了。怎么，不愿意相信?"

"......"

"这就是男人的天性啦，再说，平时照顾你太累了长谷川才会想着出轨吧。"

"什么啊！飞鸟你居然站在长谷那边吗？"

"呀，没有没有......不如我陪你去搜集搜集证据吧，离婚诉讼的时候很有用哟！"

"我才不需要这种证据!"

"不过确认一下不是更好?"

"我才不在乎那家伙有没有别人呢!"

"哦~可不要后悔啊~"

"谁会为长谷那种家伙后悔啊!"

虽然嘴上这样说，结束了一天的工作，回到家，本以为长谷会围着围裙，在厨房和萝卜或者西红柿较劲——最近长谷不知为何，一直不停地喂他蔬菜，以往最喜欢的炸鸡也消失了。没想到，打开家门，却没有听见厨具碰撞的声音。

秋日的阳光撒过客厅，空气中细小的灰尘匀速地下落着。

松了松领带，瘫进了沙发里。头埋在一起买的情侣靠枕上，在一起这么久，春田第一次感受到了名为寂寞的感情。

明明是难得的双休日前夕。

明明以往这个时候，长谷川都会精心准备好晚餐，或许还会醒一瓶红酒，两人度过一个浪漫的晚上。

果然是出轨了吗？

到了晚上9点，长谷才回来，摇醒了在沙发里睡着的春田。

"好晚啊......我肚子都饿扁了。"

"不好意思，前辈，今天有加班，吃点点心垫垫肚子吧。"

"不用了，我不饿。"

"诶?......那个，前辈，明天我还有工作，所以还要去公司，明明之前约好了和你一起去爬山的，不好意思啊。"

"你就去和你的工作相亲相爱吧，笨蛋!"

春田生气地趴回沙发，抱着靠垫，把头藏在靠垫和沙发背的缝隙里。

"前辈听话，别再在沙发上睡着了，容易感冒。"长谷叹了口气，拿了床毯子，给春田盖上，便进了书房。

两人一晚都没有说话。

第二天，率先打破冷战的是长谷，出门前，摇醒了春田，叮嘱他不要贪睡，记得吃早餐。便带上公文包出发了。

听到轻轻的关门声，春田一个骨碌翻下床，迅速穿好衣服，悄悄跟在长谷后面。

即使出轨了，也让我知道对方长什么样吧。

果然，虽然长谷拿着公文包，却完全没去公司的意思，相反，他乘上了相反方向，去向繁华的商业区的地铁。

春田赶紧挤上另一节车厢。幸而长谷很高，可谓是鹤立鸡群，春田在人头攒动的车厢里踮着脚，紧盯着长谷，生怕跟丢了。

活动活动发麻的脚，下了地铁，长谷像是和人约好了，直奔最近一家有名的餐馆，座位的对面是位打扮时尚的女士。

两人开心地交谈着，是谁呢？隔得太远，看不清楚脸。

春田在远处的露天咖啡厅喝了一杯又一杯的咖啡，口里越来越苦涩，啊啊，今晚要失眠了。

两人走出门的一瞬，春田看到了。

是飞鸟?!

本想安慰自己，两人只是朋友关系，说不定是有什么工作上的问题要交流，没想到两人却径直走向了一旁的电影院，看看场次，尽是些无聊的爱情喜剧。

像是于彻骨的寒冬里被泼了一盆冷水，春田感受到了名为绝望与愤怒的感情。

已经不知道是怎么回到家里的了，反应过来时，自己已经靠在了沙发上，眼眶也湿湿的。

想着不能为这种家伙流泪。看着一旁新婚时，两人一起挑选的抱枕，明明那个时候说要一直在一起的。春田泄愤似的，把抱枕用力地扔向门口 ，却止不住眼泪流的更凶了。

"骗子!混蛋!"

"前辈，醒一醒，怎么又在沙发上睡着了？"

"......"

"怎么了，眼睛红红的?抱枕也扔在了门口......啊，难道是因为我没有陪你去爬山?真的对不起啦，下周我们再去好不好?不过你也不用伤心成这样吧，眼睛都红了。真的这么在意?前辈真可爱，最喜欢前辈了~"

"这个时候还说什么喜欢!"

"?"

"你不喜欢我了吧，明明准备和别人在一起了，呜呜......还说这种......呜......假话来安慰我，呜......我才不需要你这种假惺惺的表白!"

面前眼睛还是红红肿肿的前辈抽噎着，晶莹的泪珠不停地从脸上滑落，在他的西装裤上砸下了片水渍。他一边拿手擦着眼睛，一边极力压抑着颤抖的肩膀。

"?"

"不用狡辩了，我都看见了!"

不但背叛自己，还欺骗自己，春田越想越气愤，越想越伤心，眼泪止不住的往下掉。

明明决定好了不要在长谷面前哭泣的，明明决定好不要为这种人伤心的。明明打算洒脱地放手，头也不回地说再见的。

"前辈看到的，莫非是这个?"

长谷不急不忙地掏出手机，打开了一张照片。画面上，长谷和飞鸟两人在电影院前，开心地合着影，仔细看，两人的手里拿着张纸——

"整蛊大成功!"纸上这样写着。

春田瞪大眼睛，呆了半晌，终于明白了是怎么回事。

"你们两个混蛋，再也不理你们了!"

春田哭的更凶了，后辈小心翼翼地圈住哭得颤抖的泪人儿，锁骨处一点点蔓延开冰凉的液体的触感。长谷轻轻亲吻着怀里的人的头发，摩挲着他的背。时不时捧起前辈的脸，吻一吻脸庞上划过的泪水。春田则一边哭，一边使劲捶着他的肩膀，用哭得变调的声音，断断续续地说着"混蛋"之类不成调的语句。

"对不起前辈，是我不对，别哭了好不好......真的，再用力点打?啊......好疼，前辈打的还真用力.......是我不好，别哭了嘛......"

""呜呜，谁哭了!......しッ......我才不会为你这种混蛋哭......しッ......"春田逞强地挣开长谷的胳膊，吸着鼻子。一张脸哭得乱七八糟的，满脸的水痕。平时白皙的脸现在则因为过度的哭泣缺氧，变得粉粉的。

哭成这样的脸，一点说服力都没有。

明明已经三十多岁了，怎么还能哭得和小孩子一样啊。

哭累了的春田连衣服都没力气换就在沙发上睡着了，长谷又费了好大番力气才把前辈运回卧室。

最终闹剧以长谷川郑重的土下座道歉收尾了。

那之后的一个星期，春田享受了长谷川无微不至的照顾，才终于松口原谅了对方。

"长谷川君你是怎么想的......特地准备这样一出闹剧。"

"偶尔也想欺负一下可爱的恋人嘛。"

"......"

"前辈最近越来越......糟糕了，无自觉地就散发色气。我也是会吃醋的啊，偶尔也想要一点前辈确实很在意我的证据呢。"

"......诶，原来长谷川你也会不安啊。"

"那当然啦!不过虽然平时的前辈就很可爱，但是因为我的事情哭起来真的是一万倍的可爱呢。真想再欺负欺负他......到时候还要麻烦飞鸟さん再多多帮忙哦。"

"诶......可以是可以啦，不过你就不怕春田真的和你分手吗？"

"要是这样，我就把前辈锁在家里，绑在身边，哪也不让他去w......不要露出这么害怕的表情嘛，开玩笑的，不要当真啊，这可是犯罪哦。"

飞鸟感受到了某种说不上来的寒意，不过下一秒，她就忽略了这种一闪而过的不和谐感。脑海中开始盘算，下次要找对方要求什么作为协力的报酬了。

长谷在我心里是完全的腹黑型选手w

因为私心喜欢被宠爱着的人妻(世间所说的小娇妻?)，所以写了这样一篇......垃圾，为ooc道歉。

题外话，最近发现p站上搜索板岩出来了好多文章，才赫然想起果然樱花那边惯用的还是板岩的tag。于是又有了好多可以补的粮食w

成为人妻的岩月一定很美味，我擅自这样判定着......


End file.
